


Ashen Werewolves

by Spaceelf



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Spoilers, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceelf/pseuds/Spaceelf
Summary: The Ashen Wolves need to find out why people are disappearing from Abyss.  They enlist the help of Byleth, who is eager to join the search.Little does she know, they're a polyamorous werewolf pack.---Werewolf AU where the Ashen Wolves have that name for a reason, Byleth is pansexual and DTF (after the plot is established), and mystery is afoot!Chapter content in beginning notes, smut chapters will be noted and likely posted separate.May contain spoilers for major plot/DLC.
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht & My Unit | Byleth, Balthazar | Balthus & Constance & Hapi & Yuris | Yuri (Fire Emblem), Hapi/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Constance von Nuvelle, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Ashen Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: No smut! Establishing plot.

“You of all people should understand the struggles of our kind, Seteth.” Aelfric pleaded. “Please do not turn a blind eye to this problem.”

Seteth eyes flashed with rage at the man, “You know better than to say such things.” His fists clenched. “We have no clear evidence.”  
“People are missing!” Aelfric pleaded.

“I have my own problems to attend to.” Seteth hissed. “Maybe those missing people have simply left the abyss for a better life.”

“Do you hear what you just said?” Aelfric was outraged.

“Leave.”

Aelfric stormed out of Seteth’s office, his brow furrowed. His mind raced. His attention focused on how he could address the culminating problems in the abyss that the Church seemed to continue to ignore. Until something hit him.

Or rather, he bumped into someone.

“Pardon me.” He muttered looking up. He froze. “You.”

“I’m sorry. I was just on my way to--”

“You’re Byleth, the new professor.” Aelfric’s eyes were wide, glimmering with excitement.

“I don’t believe we’ve met.” She smiled and extended a hand for a shake.

“I’m Aelfric, I oversee the Abyss.” His introduction was met with a perplexed look. “Ah, I suppose it’s a lot to explain. But you seem like someone who can help me, especially since the church is ignoring my plight.”

“I’d be happy to, but I must get to my class.”

“Well perhaps you could meet me in front of the training grounds at sunset? Seeing you is… like a miracle.” Aelfric beamed.

“I will do my best, Aelfric.” Byleth nodded.

At last, a glimmer of hope, from the vision that he had longed to see… only different. Aelfric hurried back down to the abyss to tell the students.

  
  
  
  


Byleth couldn’t help but ponder over the strange man she bumped into outside of her dormitory throughout her lecture. Aelfric seemed like a sincere man, and she was used to helping people with odd requests throughout the monastery, but what could this strange man who somehow knew her already want?

Sunset came, and she found Aelfric waiting outside of the training grounds. She greeted him and then he led her back behind the dormitories to a passageway. She tensed.

“Please, it’s just this way.” He assured her, disappearing into the shadows.

She inhaled, and followed him down, down, down…

To find a whole other world living… no,  _ thriving  _ below Garreg Mach. Aelfric showed her a teeming marketplace and bustling pub, along with modest but colorful living quarters, explaining to her that the Abyss was a sanctuary for those outcast from the rest of Fodlan.

Why had no one told her of this?

“You’re probably wondering why I brought you down here.” Aelfric strolled alongside her down the corridor. She nodded. “People of the abyss are disappearing, and we don’t know how. Just because they’re down here, doesn’t make them any less valuable than the rest of Fodlan.”

“So you want me to investigate these disappearances.”

“With the help of the Ashen Wolves, the fourth house of the Officer’s Academy.” Aelfric, gestured to the common open marketplace ahead of them, where four students chatted. They were dressed in matching garb of lavender and white. “This is Hapi, Constance, Balthus, and Yuri.” He introduced the four students. “While I tend to matters and represent the Abyss on the surface, these four really run the show down here.”

“You expect us to trust this…” Yuri looked Byleth over. “This student?”

“She’s a professor at the Officer’s Academy, meet Byleth.” Aelfric introduced.

“A professor? She looks years younger than me!” Balthus laughed.

“She comes to the academy with much experience as a mercenary. Her skills are unparalleled, even for her older peers.” Aelfric explained. “She is daughter of the Blade Breaker, Jeralt.”

“Oh the legend himself,” Constance chuckled. “I suppose you are somewhat of a prodigy?”

“Well, I can get the job done. I’ve already done a few missions for the Church and helped my students on their personal… errands… across Fodlan.” Byleth blushed. “I will do what I can to help you find the missing people.”

“We’ll see. You still have to earn our trust.” Yuri glared down his nose at her.

“You can tag along on our next rotation.” Hapi half-suggested to the group. “That way, you can get a feel for the abyss.”

“Thank you.”

“I suppose it’s better than no help at all. Is this all the church is giving us for aid?” Yuri asked Aelfric.

Aelfric hung his head, “Well, the Chruch refused. It was fate that I ran into Byleth, and realized she might be able to help us.”

“So the Church doesn’t know about this.” Yuri folded his arms.

“No,” Aelfric glanced away.

Constance sighed, “Regardless, it seems you’re willing to help.”

Byleth nodded.

“Then let’s cut the chatter and get going.” Hapi chimed.

  
  
  
  


Aelfric left them to patrol the outer boundaries of the Abyss. “We instated a curfew for those in Abyss. Still, not everyone feels obligated to listen to us.” Balthus explained.

“There’s only so much we can do.” Hapi shook her head.

“At least we’re capable.” Constance added. “And we have each other’s backs.”

“Yes, the four of us are… very close. Inseparable, really.” Yuri explained. “I guess when the world turned its back on us, we found each other here.”

“Aelfric seems helpful.” Byleth said.

“Well, we have to listen to him, too.” Yuri sighed. “I guess because of him, we’d otherwise have nowhere to go.”

“He’s alright,” Hapi stretched, “but he can be… Looks like we have some company.” She stopped, pointing across a vast empty chamber to a group of flickering torches. Masked figures loomed beneath the flickering light.

“You there, state your business!” Balthus bellowed across the hall.

“We’ve been spotted. Leave no witnesses!” One of the masked figures shouted. They charged across the room.

Yuri leapt ahead, engaging with his sword. His agility was unmatched. Constance and Hapi bombarded them with magic. Balthus charged next to Byleth, wielding his gauntlets. He tackled two of them at once, his strikes quick and brutal.

Byleth struck down three masked enemies with her sword before they called a retreat. As she moved to follow them, Balthus caught her arm, pointing her to where Yuri was now interrogating one of the invaders.

“Who are you? What are you after?”

The weakened villain sputtered under his mask, “The church is your enemy, turn your blades to them!”

Constance loomed over Yuri, her hands igniting with her power. “I don’t care much for nonsense.”

“You could be a part of something greater. You could join us, be a part of a new order…”

“Silence!” Yuri snapped, his eyes ablaze with fury. He dragged his sword across the man’s throat, the gurgle of blood ending their exchange.

“Sorry you had to see that, Professor.” Hapi snapped Byleth’s focus back to reality. She shuddered. Hapi reached out, taking Byleth’s hands in hers, soft warm. She smiled. “We have some of our own secrets. You understand, right?”

Byleth pursed her lips and nodded. “I hope I can gain your trust in time. We did only just meet.”  
“Thank you.” Her eyes sparkled, and she kissed Byleth’s cheek. Byleth blushed.

“I--er--” Hapi stammered.

“The four of us are close.” Balthus purred, slipping a hand over Byleth’s shoulders. “I hope it doesn’t offend you, professor.”

“No, not at all. But seeing as I’m not really teaching you anything, maybe you should call me Byleth, instead.”

“Of course, we just want you to be comfortable.” Constance nodded, turning back toward the entrance. “Shall we?”

“Let’s get back and report this to Aelfric in the morning. I’m sure Byleth will need her sleep. It’s late anyways. I don’t think there will be any more activity from  _ them _ .” Yuri led the way.

As Byleth fell to the rear of the group, she watched them. Their close conversations, more intimate than whispers between friends. She blushed, and part of her yearned to join them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash lmao
> 
> Yuri, Constance, Hapi, and Balthus are in a loving and supportive polycule and this is my official headcanon for them too


End file.
